


Someone finds someone

by art_fandom_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Penn and a boy named Lima. Liam and Penn are charters that my friends made up over a course of seven years. There is some love in this story and l hope you enjoy.





	Someone finds someone

It was just another day, when Liam showed up at Penn's door.   
"Hello.",said Penn  
"Hey princess.",said Liam with a smile  
"Don't call me that, please.",Penn said back  
"Fine.',Liam said with a frown  
"Do you want to go on a walk with me?",said Penn  
"A course prrincess.",said Liam with huge smile   
"Rrrrrr.",said Penn  
They go on a walk and and they stop at the bridge. They both look up and saw the most beautiful sun and it's rays were bouncing off of them. Penn looks up and was staring into Liam's eyes. There heads got closer to each other and then they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you have a good day! Sorry if it is weird.


End file.
